


Porcupine

by Candycammie19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, OT4, Other, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), akaashi loves his bfs, even tho hes screaming on the inside, hes gone for literally 20 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycammie19/pseuds/Candycammie19
Summary: Akaashi likes to step back and appreciate life. Even when the apartment is wrecked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! First fic!!! I've been going through this tag recently and figured might as well add my fic to it. This is un-betaed, and edited. Thanks for reading, babe, enjoy!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Cammie ((:

Akaashi sometimes stopped and appreciated life. Even with a blank expression, he paused for a moment, and nodded to himself, and suddenly decided to be grateful for what he has.  
He was currently doing that. Now, most times, it was when he was curled next to Tsukishima on the couch, or a tranquil moment when Bokuto was sleeping or when Kuroo was reading.  
But, there are other times where he was about to just lose his shit and he has to stop and appreciate everything. If God threw these three idiots at him, then he was strong enough to do anything, including handling their shenanigans. Now was one of those times. But he had his beautiful boyfriends.  
Bokuto, with his strength and bruteness, protected him when he needed. He was undeniably happy, but had his moments. With his spiky hair and his bright smile, everyone wanted to be his it seemed like, and Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Kuroo were incredibly proud to be his instead. He gave his all, and they gave it back.  
Kuroo, with his cunning and sly ways, let beautiful words slip through his mouth when Akaashi needed to hear them. With his constant bed head, and dark knowing eyes, his words always either put the other two in their places, comforted them, or sent sinful shivers down their spines. And although he got many sensual glances threw his way, he ignored them and simply wrapped his arm around his boyfriends and guided them along. He loved carefully and completely, accepting and kind.  
Tsukishima, although blank emotions and constant "tch"s, was the one that kept him sane. His golden eyes pierced through you whenever you looked at him, and his snide remarks sent fear down your spine. Yet, he loved consistently and beautifully, even if it didn’t show it all the time, he had a big heart for all three of them.  
But right now, Akaashi wasn't really sure what to think of them. Hold on though, let's back up a bit.  
It was a relaxed Friday night. They were all curled up and snuggled together on the couch, watching a shitty sci-fi movie with fake effects and terrible costumes ("Oikawa said it was the best one in the trilogy!!") and he couldn't help but not want to disturb his calm and quiet boyfriends so he volunteered to go to the grocery store. So he kissed them each goodbye and headed out.  
He went to the closest one, and picked up the essentials for the weekend: alcohol, frozen pizzas (only the meat lover, Bokuto didn't like any other), shampoo, and toothpaste. On the way to the checkout, he also picked up Kuroo's favorite soda pop. And to be fair, dropped Tsukishima's candy bar in the cart too.  
The drive home was short and sweet. The walk into the apartment, however, was not.  
There was confetti, paper, and other various little shreds of other things, that littered the floor. The small coffee table in the middle of the living room was gone, and was replaced by a single chair, in which one of his boyfriends, Tsukishima to be exact, was standing on. His face was blank, but his eyes said that the other two were up to no good.  
The kitchen island was clear but the stove was not. It was covered in a orange colored substance that coated not only the stove, but the wall behind it, and the counters on either side. The dining table had an opened pinata on it, and filled with- Akaashi didn't want to know. He could hear Kuroo and Bokuto in one of the back rooms, more than likely the bathroom, trying to whisper but failing miserably.  
"-what do we do?" Bokuto cried and Kuroo audibly shushed him.  
"We are gonna find it, and then take it out and throw it away, and then clean up its dinner, and then fix Tsukki..." Kuroo tried to reason.  
"But 'Kaashi!" Bokuto gasped. "He'll be back any minute! He’s gonna kill us!” Akaashi took the opportunity to slam the door shut loudly, and the frantic whispering stopped and cold silence followed. He also took this moment, to appreciate and thank the heavens for these lovely three boyfriends. And for the job promotion he got last week, and his Honda, and the meat lovers pizza, and his eyeliner and alcohol. “I was gone for a maximum of twenty five minutes.” He said calmly, setting the bag down, and he knew the other two could hear them. “Please come out here, Bokuto-san, and Kuroo-san.” And as if on cue, they both shuffled out to stand in front of him, looking like kicked puppies, each covered in the orange substance from the stove, shreds of paper, and sticks. “Now please tell me what has happened.” Immediately the boys, including Tsukishima, were crying out garbled words, or at least some versions of them and vaguely, Akaashi could hear the words “paper shredder,” “delivery,” “porcupine,” “feed,” and “no.” He blinked, slowly piecing together the story and then stopped. He nodded slowly, as if he understood, decided he didn’t want to and took a deep breath. His lovely boyfriends. They were so beautiful, and they were good in bed, and one of them was good at cooking and the other could draw sometimes- “I’m going to take a relaxing bath,” he announced, stepping around the two,” and by the time I get out, I pray that this mess is fixed. Tsukishima, please get down. You might hurt yourself.” And when he walked in the bathroom, and heard Tsukishima cry, “not until they find it.” Akaashi shut the door, and walked over to the bathtub, pulling the shower curtain back to reveal a porcupine.


End file.
